


Try me

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Sorry, Love Hotel, M/M, bark hook up fic, but damn is hikaru confident as hell, confident hikaru, first time in a long time, hikaru's hips, nervous keito, they show up every damn fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: "Hello there,” a smooth voice said, the man he had been eyeing all evening. “Didn’t think you’d ever approach me. I was starting to get worried.”





	Try me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired when I took my trip to Hiroshima, Osaka and Kyoto in August. Mostly because I saw my first love hotel in Hiroshima and Namba is just littered with them, especially around Dotonburi. Sooooo why not write a story where Keito goes to a love hote? Enjoy~

“Are you sure?” Keito asked. A slew of empty shot glasses were in front of him, but he still fidgeted the more he looked across the bar to his smiling target.

“I’m sure,” Yamada said. He placed another round in front of Keito and watched as he downed the next shot. “Just flirt a little with him and say something about how you’ve heard the rumors. He’ll want to prove they’re right and you’re in the clear.”

A girl laughed next to his target, running a hand up his arm, and Keito prickled. He didn’t want someone sneaking up on the man he had his eyes on. It wouldn’t be good for anything, not when he sought out liquid courage to work him up to even speaking words to the gorgeous man. 

The man chuckled and removed the woman’s arm and signaled the bartender over. He paid his tab when Keito felt a hand on his shoulder and a hiss in his ear.

“Hurry up or you’re going to miss him.” Yamada shoved him towards that section of the bar. “Get him before he leaves.”

He stumbled through the crowd, eyes always watching the man smile and weave his way through the crowds of bodies. Once he was gone there was no finding him. He had to hurry or he’d have to wait a week or two or forever for his next chance.

The room moved quickly around Keito, shoulders bumping into people as he went. His feet betrayed him, the floor dragging him to its depths, until an angel caught him, pulling him close. 

“Hello there,” a smooth voice said, the man he had been eyeing all evening. “Didn’t think you’d ever approach me. I was starting to get worried.”

“Couldn’t let you go without at least a hello,” Keito heard himself say. The other man helped him straighten, his head reaching for the skies instead of the floor now. 

“And now you’ve said it,” the man said. “Any other words you’d like to say?”

“A few,” Keito said, fingers wrapping around his own neck, and he could feel his own face flush. “I just…I’m not quite sure how to say them.”

“With your mouth?” the man said, a little laughter fueling each of his words.

“Shut-I’m drunk,” Keito said, trying not to stumble over his words too much. “Listen, I’m a guy. You’re a guy.”

“These are both true statement,” the man said, his laughter more evident.

Keito wrapped his hands into the other man’s shirt, trying to make his voice as husky as it possibly could. “Take me home?”

Keito heard a little hum in his ears, a pair of confident hands settled on his waist. “Won’t your boyfriend be a little jealous?”

Boyfriend? Ah, right, Yamada. They had tried the dating thing in high school, mistaking friendship for something more. They played better as wingmen then two boys humping in the back of Keito’s car, unsure of how bits and pieces fit into each others bodies.

His mouth spoke for him. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

The edges of the man’s mouth turned up into a smile. “Then I don’t mind. Though home is a little far away for me. We can go to a hotel nearby?” he asked. “I’m Hikaru.”

“Keito,” he said.

“Good,” Hikaru said, interlacing his fingers with Keito’s, and he leaned into Keito’s ear. “I wanted to know the name I’ll be moaning when I come.”

He stumbled a few times on their walk until Hikaru wrapped an arm around him, pulling Keito close to his body. His cologne seeped into Keito’s skin until he could feel the fragrance flowing through his bloodstream. It was a musky tone that had his eyes spinning, the desire to rip open his clothes intensifying with every turn.

Hikaru handled selecting the room, the words and language he used going over Keito’s head. It was only after the other man had the key, his hand in Keito’s once more, did his heart start beating.

What was he doing? A love hotel? When had he become the type of person to hook up in random hotels with strangers? Yes, this one was particularly stunning, legs for days and hips that mesmerized Keito when he watched them dance, but he still couldn’t believe anything that was happening around him. Was this even real?

The door closed behind him and delicate fingers removed Keito’s jacket from his form. A little sigh, a puff of breath against his neck, and he shuddered.

“Nervous?” Hikaru asked. One of his hands stroked Keito’s hip from behind.

“Not at all,” Keito managed to breathe out, keeping his voice as even as he could.

The lights in the room were dim, almost multicolored, as their light shimmered around the room. A circular bed took up most of the room as see-through curtains were cut to show off the comforter and fluffed pillows below. 

“It’s alright to be,” Hikaru said. His fingers relocated to the button of Keito’s jeans to undo it. “How come you were so interested in me?”

This was new. Everything Keito had heard made Hikaru out to be a cocky thing, one that fucked people and left after a fun night. Girls said he learned their preferences in a matter of minutes, boys said he had the cock of a god. They told stories of Hikaru romancing them before playing with their bodies while others said it was a raw fuck that made their toes curl in ecstasy, but both agreed they had never cum harder in their entire life. 

“I’ve heard the rumors about you,” Keito said. Hikaru’s thumbs played with the freshly exposed skin of his hip. 

He could feel the smile in Hikaru’s words. “Then I’ll try and live up to your expectations,” he said, thumbs hooking into Keito’s jeans and underwear to push them over his hips.

Keito didn’t have time to relish in his nakedness, the lower half of his body exposed for Hikaru’s viewing pleasure, before his shirt was tugged over his frame and he didn’t have a thing covering him.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Hikaru said, a few fingers trailing over Keito’s stomach. “I like seeing how much my partners want me.” His lips trailed down Keito’s neck, and Keito shivered from the heat of Hikaru’s breath on his skin. “There’s something so stunning about the aroused human body.”

Hikaru wasn’t touching Keito anywhere scandalous, his fingers learning the ridges and muscles hidden behind clothed skin, but he could feel Hikaru everywhere. His hips, his arms, his toes, and a firm erection pressed into the small of Keito’s back. Something welled up behind his eyes, but his mind wouldn’t let him pursue the emotion further. His focus was on not losing the ability of his legs and to avoid crashing to the floor. 

“You’re quite cute when you’re turned on,” Hikaru said, voice husky in Keito’s ear. He rubbed small circles in the patch of skin between Keito’s hip and his cock. “I’d love to hear your moans.”

That meant going to the bed, didn’t it? It meant climbing onto the cushy mattress and sinking into it, feeling how Hikaru’s felt on top of his body and his slick fingers sliding near his hole to let themselves in. 

Everything that followed wasn’t a figment of his imagination, but something grounded in realty that he couldn’t stop. It was one that sent him spiral down, body tense, and eyes unable to focus on anything in the room.

The fingers were gone from his entrance, and Hikaru’s face invaded his every vision. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Keito said. His head was still against the pillows, Hikaru’s clothed form above him. He needed to keep his breath even, body loose, if he wanted this to happen. He didn’t want Hikaru to see into his soul. “I’m fine. Keep going.”

Fingers. He’d feel them enter him, stretching him wide until he couldn’t take it anymore, and yet something even bigger would follow. So much pain would be the only thing he felt until the cock would shudder and-

“Something is definitely wrong,” Hikaru said. His entire presence was gone from Keito’s general vicinity, and he sat on his heels away from Keito’s body.

“I said I’m-”

“But you’re not,” Hikaru said. A little frown was across his face, almost a little pouty he couldn’t experience his fun. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I…I just,” he started, struggling to find the words until he saw Hikaru sit cross-legged on the bed. He took a breath before continuing. “I haven’t exactly…slept with someone in years. Don’t…don’t judge me, okay?”

He wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. He had always thought it was a little strange how he hadn’t had sex for so long, but he missed it. He missed pulling another person closer to his body, feeling them deep inside of him. He just never found the right person that matched with his personality for him to open up to.

It’s why Yamada had suggested something casual. Get Keito drunk on something strong and pick the sluttiest person in the room to make him more open to a little fling here or there to keep his libido down.

Even after all of the courage, the hard pushes towards Hikaru, the nerves still seeped through everything he had so desperately tried to hide. He knew what would come next out of Hikaru’s mouth, and he didn’t like the odds it was something wholesome.

“I won’t.”

Keito perked up. “What?”

“I won’t judge you,” Hikaru said. He crawled across the bed so he was lying next to Keito. “It happens. Doesn’t mean you’re any less of a person because of it.”

“But I might not even be able to go through with this,” Keito said.

“Oh?” Hikaru said. He curled his fingers around Keito’s neck and pulled their bodies closer together. “I’m quite confident in my abilities as a lover you’ll be begging me for sex before I’m done with you.” His eyes were warm, a little mischief still behind them. “Sound good?”

Keito nodded in response.

A daring little tongue wiped across Hikaru’s lips, and he glanced into Keito’s eyes as if to ask permission first. His head dipped forward, and Keito felt his body freeze for a moment as Hikaru’s lips brushed his.

It was only a moment, but he felt the softness of them, a hard edge hiding beneath the plush exterior. His lips followed Hikaru’s as the other man pulled away, chuckling as he kissed Keito’s cheek, inhaling Keito’s scent.

“You smell nice,” Hikaru whispered, the edge of his fingers playing with Keito’s hair, and Keito shuddered at the touch.

He didn’t believe he smelled good. Even without his clothes on, Keito reeked of alcohol, and the cologne he had put on hours ago had seeped from his skin and into the bar they had been in.

Hikaru’s lips were back, and his eyes were intense until he closed them, leaning into the kiss. 

He was soft, barely touching Keito’s own lip, pulling Keito deeper and deeper into his embrace and unwinding the tension from Keito’s back. His lips spoke of how they were the only two on the earth, and their love would spawn generations to come from a single embrace.

A little sound came from Hikaru’s mouth, one that Keito had hardly caught until after it happened.

It was a soft moan.

His heart beat quicker in his chest, and he opened up when Hikaru’s tongue brushed his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He wanted more, to hear those sounds across his tongue and to know how they tasted being swallowed.

He fell into Hikaru’s touch, his lips, letting the warmth surround him as he felt little touches to his naked skin. Keito never felt rushed, Hikaru letting him explore and feel at his own pace until he swallowed something sweet and hot.

Hikaru broke the kiss, his forehead resting upon Keito’s. “A good kisser as well. How did I get so lucky?”

“Stop it,” Keito said, his face feeling unnaturally toasty. “You don’t mean it.”

“I do,” Hikaru said. “I like a nice kiss before it gets wet.” He chuckled once more, his smile far too big. “Showing a little appreciation for your partner is nice. Now,” his eyes darkened, a little more wickedness to them. “I want to do that again.”

Hikaru’s lips brushed Keito’s again, over and over, but the sensual nature was gone. Hot fire spread from his lips, both passionate and demanding, and Keito wanted to pull away. He needed to clear his mind and to recollect himself, but his body wouldn’t follow his commands. He had been thoroughly seduced.

“Keito,” Hikaru whispered slowly, as if he was prolonging each character in order to savor them.

He smiled, heart fluttering in his chest. Never had his name felt so wonderful coming from another person’s mouth, and Keito leaned in for another kiss.

The small pop of a cap opening filled the room, but Keito only cared for the feeling of Hikaru’s lips on his. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru’s neck, pulling him as close as he could.

They rolled over so Keito’s back was firmly pressed into the covers and slick fingers found their way to his entrance. He tensed, shaky breaths coming out as he tried to control his eyes from losing focus. 

“Hey, hey,” Hikaru said softly, kissing Keito’s lips as if they would break under the slightest touch. “Relax. I’m not going to hurt you. I want you to feel good.”

Keito looked into his eyes. He looked into Hikaru’s eyes and saw the soul hidden behind them. He saw the kind of man he was behind his exterior. It felt like an eternity hung between them, those caring brown eyes watching Keito’s face, waiting for his response. The soul hidden behind them sat patiently, not making a move.

“I trust you,” Keito finally said, and Hikaru kissed his cheek. 

The first finger was rough. It was as if Hikaru was shoving a cucumber into too small of a hole, and every fiber of his being rejected the intrusion. He wanted to cry, to grab Hikaru’s hand and physically pull him away from his body. The discomfort, the foreignness, he wanted to push it all away and return to his normal state of rest.

“I’m sorry,” Hikaru said, little butterfly kisses decorating Keito’s body. “This part is the worst, but I promise I’ll make you feel good.” He leaned forward more so he could whisper directly into Keito’s ear. “I want to know what you feel like around me.”

He slowly felt the tension ease from his body, and Hikaru was slowly able to move his finger freely within Keito. He wasn’t sure how Hikaru had done it, making him relax with only his words and little kisses, but Keito’s body craved more. Something bigger was needed to satisfy the need growing in his belly.

The second finger was just as tight as the first, but a small current jolted through his body each time that Hikaru moved so much as a millimeter inside of him. His breath came out more ragged the more Hikaru’s fingers explored his body, curling and searching for something deep within him.

Hikaru’s fingers brushed something in Keito, and he gasped, wrapping his arms more tightly around Hikaru’s neck. It was too strong, and his vision swam before his eyes and all movement ceased within him so he could catch his breath. He tried to process everything he was feeling, but him mind catch up.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Hikaru asked, curling his fingers once more to stroke Keito’s prostate.

Keito’s hips rolled involuntarily, and he blushed at his body’s reaction. But he wanted Hikaru’s fingers to do filthy things to him and more. The sound of his name upon those lips was something he knew he couldn’t go without.

His breath was coming out in gasps when Hikaru added a third finger, his mind shutting down to only feel the lazy thrusts of Hikaru’s fingers slowly stretching him. The right amount of curl, the perfect amount of pressure, and Keito’s body was writhing on the sheets, begging for more.

His lips knew the name of the person pleasuring him, awakening each time to let Hikaru know how he felt. His name sounded so delicious on his tongue, and he craved it each time he let it go.

Hikaru.

So sweet, so light. How would it taste between his lips? Keito wanted to pull him up, to feel those lips against his own once more, but Hikaru’s mouth was distracted with its own dastardly deeds.

Fingers curled around sheets as Hikaru’s mouth kissed taut muscles before inching their way up to capture a nipple between supple lips. Moans fell from his lips, and Keito couldn’t control his hips, thrusting to take Hikaru deeper into him even if the other boy didn’t allow it.

“Careful now,” Hikaru said. His free hand pressed Keito’s hips into the sheets. “I know you’re desperate but let me do my work. I don’t want you to be hurt in the morning.”

It felt like centuries before those fingers were pulled from his body, enough time for him to contemplate throwing Hikaru to the bed and riding him. Condom or no, Keito would have ridden Hikaru and milked him for everything he was worth. The need for his dick outweighed every ounce of sanity he had.

“You shouldn’t look so happy,” Hikaru teased. He pulled the shirt from his back and threw it off into one of the dark corners of the room. “I might believe you do this often.”

“Hurry,” he begged, lips parted and pulling in air.

Hikaru smirked. “Well, I do like being clothed and fucking a naked man.” 

It was quick, Hikaru pulling him cock from his jeans and slipping a condom on. Keito barely had time to admire the thick length his body craved before Hikaru positioned himself and started pressing into Keito’s body. 

Everything was tight. His entrance, the space between their bodies, the walls. The world collapsed around them the deeper Hikaru explored Keito’s body. He pulled Keito into his lap the further he went in until there was no where else to go, the length of his cock the only barrier between Hikaru and everything Keito could offer.

Nothing and yet everything hurt. He wanted to pull away, to shove Hikaru out of him. Nothing would have made him happier than to run from the room and nurse himself for all of the pain.

But deep down, far deeper than he normally looked, was something so lightly touched it set his nerves aflame. A movement, a little twitch, and it exploded within his body, corrupting anything it came in contact with. The fire spread, leaving nothing alive for its flame consumed all without care.

“Can I move?”

Beautiful brown eyes looked down on him, hands gripping Keito’s hips in an attempt to keep himself from thrusting too hard or too quickly. Chest heaving, lips parted and little breaths escaped from their home. Lust hid in the corners, ready to burst forward at a single command.

He nodded, mouth unable to form the words he craved, and the tension left Hikaru’s body as he rolled his hips into Keito’s.

“You feel so good,” Hikaru said. His hips made lazy thrusts into Keito’s body that made his toes curl. “Do you want me to go deep? Fast? Slow? This is about you, Keito dear.”

Keito could only moan, stars shooting off on the edge of his vision, and he saw Hikaru smirk above him.

“That sounds nice,” Hikaru said, and his hips went a little faster. “Can I taste that? I want to feel your moans across my lips.”

More. He wanted more. His back arched off of the sheets, and his hands tugged at them, trying to give himself more leverage. Deeper, harder, nothing was too rough for him with those hips working their magic on his mind. 

He understood it now. Hikaru was a drug. He was something you couldn’t take just once and go off and live your life as if nothing had happened. His poison seeped into your skin the moment he touched you, innocent and mild when you still had your clothes on. By the time he had you laid across the sheets, you were finished. Your mind wasn’t your own nor your body. Anything his poison infected was his, and there wasn’t a thing you could do to stop it.

Hikaru’s thrusts were rapidly increasing, and Keito knew he was drawing closer and closer to his orgasm. A little more, a little harder. It’s all he needed. A firm hand around his cock to pull him in the direction he craved.

The angle Hikaru thrust changed, his own body dipping lower to Keito’s own. Their sweaty skin slid against each other as Hikaru kissed him. Kissed Keito until they couldn’t breathe and his lips relocated to his neck, moaning his name as he went. Kissed him until Keito felt the rough material of Hikaru’s jeans sliding against his thighs. He kept kissing Keito until his hand found Keito’s cock and stroked it until Keito came apart in his hand, shuddering as Hikaru came within him.

All was quiet.

The sounds of their labored breathing filled the room, and Keito found purpose in all of the moments that had led up to this. After so long he had slept with someone, felt their flesh against his and came by someone else’s hand. He had begged and pleaded like a madman and understood what he had experienced so long ago.

And liked it.

Hikaru pulled out of him and stumbled off to the bathroom. He returned tucked back into his jeans and a cloth in hand.

“Come here,” he said, warm hand rubbing Keito’s thigh. “I’ll clean you up.”

He watched Hikaru, those beautiful eyes focused on his work and long locks shading his brown.

“Seems like the rumors are true,” Keito whispered, his words catching the attention of the older man. 

“Good to know,” he said. “I don’t like to disappoint my partners.” He put the cloth down and slid off of the bed. “Where is your phone by the way?”

“My jeans,” Keito said, lifting his head from the pillows to watch Hikaru. “Back right pocket. Why?”

Hikaru only waved him off, asking for his password and Keito gave it to him without a second thought. He returned to the bed as quick as he left, showing Keito his phone screen.

“In case you ever want a second round,” Hikaru said, and he handed the phone back to Keito.

Yaotome Hikaru, the new contact read, and eleven digits sat underneath it.

“I’m always up for good sex with a gorgeous guy,” Hikaru continued. He slid off the bed once more and picked up his shirt. “Text me sometime. I wouldn’t mind seeing you again.” He checked his own phone. “We still have the room for another hour, but I need to head out or I’ll never make it home by last train. See you soon?”

Keito nodded, and Hikaru smiled. With a confident strut he was gone, never looking back.

He gave himself another five minutes before he got up and got dressed, his clothing far easier to find then he expected. Hikaru had dropped it in one spot, ever so kind to his bed partner. The events of the last hour replayed in his head, and he found himself smiling as he remembered the euphoria that filled his veins.

When he was on the street, love hotel fading into the background, he dug his phone out of his back pocket and dialed a number he knew by heart. It was a couple of rings before the other man picked up.

“Hey, Yama-chan?” Keito said, feeling the smile in his voice. “You won’t believe what happened.”


End file.
